


Art for (No) Escape from Reality by jane_x80

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story (No) Escape from Reality written by jane_x80 for the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: 2020 NCIS Big Bang





	Art for (No) Escape from Reality by jane_x80

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(No) Escape from Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959120) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Here is the artworks I created for the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge and that were inspired by the story (No) Escape from Reality written by jane_x80. I claimed Jane’s summary because I am a huge fan of the pairing of Anthony DiNozzo and Steve McGarrett, plus it’s a Sentinel and Guide story, what not to like? 
> 
> Jane, I was very happy to have the opportunity to work with you again ma chérie. You are my Bernie! I would like to thank for your understanding and support this time around because my muse (and my health too) sometimes isn’t at the top of its game. You are the best! <3<3<3 I didn’t tell you enough how much I enjoyed reading your story, you were waiting for my comments and I let you down, I apologize. I wish you success with this new story of yours, my very dear friend!
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Artworks for the story [(No) Escape from Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959120) written by jane_x80 for the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge

Summary:

In a world where Sentinels and Guide are known, children destined to be Sentinels and Guides come online as they go through puberty. Stories of Sentinels and Guides who come online as fully grown adults after experiencing trauma is a myth from before the dawn of time. Unfortunately for Tony, this truth doesn't apply to him and he comes online after he wakes up in a hospital, shot in the chest (thank goodness for Kevlar doing its job), with blood on his hands and no memory of what happened. And of course, the DiNozzo luck causes things to deteriorate with Gibbs and NCIS until he is forced to run far away, to Hawaii. Meanwhile, Sentinel Steve McGarrett is finally home in Hawaii having taken the Governor's offer of his own task force. What will happen when Tony encounters the task force?


End file.
